


Fluid

by etcetera_cat



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, community: ds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes, 'cause this is how it is, and this is how it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lipstickcat.livejournal.com/profile)[**lipstickcat**](http://lipstickcat.livejournal.com/) and [](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/profile)[**nos4a2no9**](http://nos4a2no9.livejournal.com/) for thoughtful beta work.  
> Prompt: _So I hold my breath 'til my heart explodes,  
> 'Cause this is how it is, and this is how it goes. --Billy Tallent_

This is water dark and water cold. It coils and curls around his limbs, makes the wiring in the wall undulate and dance like kelp in a tidal pool. Ray can't swim. He kicks. Kicks at the water as it ties his muscles into cramping knots.

_Don't you leave me behind, Fraser,_ he thinks.

This is water dark and water cold. It's battered Ray into a tangle of metal and wires and he's trapped, trapped, trapped, and Ray's heart is squeezing in his chest, grinding against his ribs.

_Fraser!_ Ray thinks, except he shouts it as well, and gritty, icy water fills his mouth, shreds his voice into mocking bubbles. A moment of clarity: this is how it ends.

This is water dark and water cold. It cradles Ray, beckons him into its silent depths, tempts him to just let go, escape—breathe in.

_Goodbye,_ Ray thinks, opens his mouth—and Fraser is there, his mouth is on Ray's and Ray breathes him in and never wants to let go.


End file.
